


Working Up To It

by EnsignCelery



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignCelery/pseuds/EnsignCelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who could turn down a Michael who was determined to get the entirety of his boyfriend’s very sensitive, very interested tentacle down his throat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Up To It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightbeanasshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/gifts).



> Edited this a little since I posted it on my [tumblr](http://ahdorks.tumblr.com/post/128758747724/horrificsmut-its-a-little-late-for-your).
> 
> This is a gift for [Mightbeanasshole](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/pseuds/mightbeanasshole) as it was their smuttiversary a week or so ago. ♥ They seemed to like it, or were at least excited that I wrote them something, and they even later posted their own [smokin' hot tentacle fic](http://horrificsmut.tumblr.com/post/129092987357/month-of-micheoff-smut-day-2) that you all need to read. 
> 
> So, I suppose I'm pleased enough with this little ficlet to post it here~   
> Hopefully you lovelies enjoy it!

The only thing that could possibly top Geoff’s love for Michael’s dick is Michael’s absolute fascination with Geoff’s tentacle.

Michael had known people with tentacles instead of the normal genitalia, of course, and he’d seen plenty of porn with tentacles, but he’d never dated someone with one before. Lucky for him Geoff was more than happy to let Michael explore to his heart’s content.

But, really, who could turn down a Michael who is determined to get the entirety of his boyfriend’s very sensitive, very interested tentacle down his throat? Not Geoff, that’s for sure. In fact, Geoff would rather arch his back and groan out his appreciation for that delicious, devious little mouth.

“ _Michael_ , Jesus,” Geoff panted, letting out a quiet little sob following yet another choking noise slipping from his young lover’s mouth. “Be, _ahh_ , be careful, yeah? We still- still have to record tomorrow.”

A sharp glare through clouded brown eyes was his only response before Michael went back to the task at hand. At mouth. Shut up, brain.

Not a lot of his tentacle’s movement was voluntary, but there were so many nerve endings in the stupid thing that Geoff imagined he could feel every ridge along the top of Michael’s mouth as he pulled off with an obscene slurp to bob back down and give it another go. The spongy skin of Michael’s upper palate was heaven for the tip of his tentacle to glide across, and the small gag that Michael let out when his tentacle did its damnedest to slip back and circle against it was deliciously dirty. And, God, the rasp of Michael’s taste buds along the underside had him leaking fluid at an alarming rate into the poor man’s mouth. Geoff half worried he’d drown the kid in his natural lubrication, but the other half of him didn’t care if it meant that Michael would continue to make those ridiculously loud wet noises every time he pulled off to bob back down again, the determination creasing his brow way more attractive than it had any right to be.

God help him, even the pressure of Michael’s teeth clenching around him in correlation to Michael’s choking and gagging was sending Geoff closer and closer to orgasm. Fuck, it was coming too quickly. Michael still hadn’t gotten what he wanted, yet.

“Michael, baby, you need to- to slow down for me, come on,” he babbled, clenching his teeth when Michael completely ignored his pleading to sink down as quickly as he could with a loud, slick noise and a quiet cough as he pulled back. “Michael, I’m gonna come, you gotta-  Michael, please!”

Michael finally – finally, thank _God_ – pulled off to give Geoff the smuggest smirk he had ever seen on another human being.  But, holy fuck, even seeing Michael’s face that close to his tentacle was enough to send it wiggling and straining towards him, begging for attention. The fluid clinging to his lips in sticky strings and splotches certainly didn’t help his predicament, either.

“Gonna come already, old man?” Fuck those beautiful, full lips of his. No, seriously. And fuck the way his voice was rasping and straining, too. “I’ve barely even touched you.”

“Barely even-!” Geoff gestured with an arm gone limp from pleasure in the general direction of his alarm clock. “It’s been at _least_ half an hour since you started. _At least!_ ”

“Oh? Well, if you can still tell time, clearly I haven’t been doing my job, Geoffrey.”

“Michael, _please!_ ”

“I’m joking, Geoff,” he said, his smirk softening to a small, content smile. “I can’t get all of you down my throat, anyway. Looks like we’ll have to work up to it.”

Michael let his hand drift up to Geoff’s tentacle, sparing it a soft look when it immediately starting twining between his fingers, making him work to try and get a grip on it.

“Work up to it, hmm?” With Michael’s poor, abused throat out of the equation, Geoff let his hips jerk up into the stimulation for the first time that night. Little twitches and thrusts in time with the spasms that shot through his tentacle to leave his hips tingling. “How are you gonna do that?”

“Well, I was thinking I’d practice with you,” Michael continued, quietly, barely loud enough to be heard over the blood pounding behind Geoff’s ears. “Subject you to as much of my experimentation as you could handle. And then,” he paused to flick the tip of a finger against the wiggling tip of Geoff’s tentacle, smirking at the way his hips jumped off at the mattress, “I thought I might get one of those toys from the internet. Practice on one of those.”

“ _Fuck_.”  Fuck, he was close.

“I bet they make them in the same color as yours, right?” Michael mused, leaning down to lick delicately at the straining appendage in his hand. “I could probably send your specs into one of those sites, get one that looks just like you.”

“Michael, _Michael-_ “

“And maybe I’d even practice in front of you. While you watch. _While you fuck me_.”

With a broken, needy whine and a sharp thrust of his hips Geoff came hard against the hand wrapped around him, fluid leaking in thick rivulets down Michael’s fingers and against his slowly swiping tongue. The smirk was back full force but Geoff couldn’t see it through the waves of his orgasm, the lights blinding his eyes behind eyelids clenched shut in pleasure.

“Yeah,” Michael rasped out a few minutes later, the sound of his voice muted but warm through the steady hum in his ears following Geoff’s orgasm. “We definitely need to look into that if just talking about it makes you come that hard.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if you see any glaring mistakes or even just something that irks you, let me know. 
> 
> ♥ As with my last fic, I'm also happy to put any warnings and whatnot you'd like to see in my notes at the beginning. Your safe, enjoyable reading is a huge priority for me, 'kay?


End file.
